Encontro
by Det.Rood
Summary: Um encontro marcado, um momento totalmente inesperado... Começo da terceira temporada, mas sem spoilers, ok? Personagens: Samuel Winchester Dean Winchester Valery Rood OC fanfics Destinos e Freak Show Por enquanto!


_"Um encontro marcado, um momento totalmente inesperado... Começo da terceira temporada, mas sem spoilers, ok? "__  
_

_Personagens: Samuel Winchester/ Dean Winchester/ Valery Rood (OC - fanfics "Destinos" e "Freak Show") _

_  
__Censura[2 - Cenas de violência _

_Esta fic, em ordem cronológica, é depois da "The Truth", não postada (ainda)... Foi um momento que me veio e pimba... _

_Boa leitura! _

_

* * *

_

Dean olhava impaciente o relógio. Cinco minutos após o horário combinado.

A brisa da noite soprava suave, indicando o clima veronil típico da cidade, beijando delicadamente o rosto do homem encostado no Impala preto que aguardava pela companhia daquela noite, que ele mesmo jurou fazer por merecer e torná-la inesquecível.

Ele estava inquieto, se mexendo e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, olhava o relógio, e droga, sete minutos... Droga, por que estava tão ansioso daquele jeito!

Se de fato conhecia Valery Rood, sabia que ela nunca se atrasaria... E esse era seu medo, de que ela tivesse desistido de seu convite, quase uma súplica.

Depois da última caçada na qual se encontraram inesperadamente, conversaram pelo telefone algumas vezes, na desculpa de trocar informações sobre alguns trabalhos, mas na verdade ambos sentiam lá no fundo a necessidade, o desejo de se reencontrarem. E ele, num impulso que jamais saberia explicar, convidou-a para sair.

Sim, um encontro. Normal. Sem monstros ou assombrações. Quem sabe, daquela vez, se sentiria um pouco mais humano, mais parecido com as pessoas normais...E isso, lá no fundo da sua alma, fazia falta...

Antes de terminar seu pensamento, viu encostar do outro lado da rua um Porsche vermelho, de ronco suave, e sair de dentro dele uma silhueta feminina, que logo entregou as chaves de seu carro ao vallet.

Valeu a pena esperar...

Ela caminhava suavemente por causa do pavimento pedregoso, uma armadilha para saltos agulha como o que ela usava, fazendo composè com seu discreto, mas sensual vestido vermelho.

A mulher parecia... Parecia não, era. Igual a um anjo.

"Eu sei, eu sei, anjos não usam roupas sensuais, nem têm sexo, é o que dizem, mas eu não faço idéia de outra comparação pra usar neste momento, ao vê-la... Caramba, que mulher é essa!..."

O loiro se perdia em seus devaneios enquanto a detetive cruzava a rua indo ao seu encontro.

"Se eu não tivesse passado por aquele acidente na Av. Central, eu não chegaria atrasada, e eu sei que ele vai cobrar... Ah, mas o que é que eu estou pensando! Estou aqui, não estou? E ele... Ah droga, por que ele tem que ser tão gostoso!!..."

A calça e camisa pretas que ele usava não escondiam em nada os traços masculinos bem definidos, provavelmente de família, pois ela conhecia Sam e sabia que também não era de se jogar fora...

Esses pensamentos pecaminosos fizeram com que ela corasse e esboçasse um suave sorriso em direção a ele, que retribuiu na mesma moeda.

Ele se lembrava de que antes, só havia frio no olhar dela, e agora, havia fogo...

E naquele momento era a vez dele ter os pensamentos pecaminosos da noite...

- Pensei que nunca se atrasasse... – Dean lançou seu olhar mais tentador para a mulher.

- De qual fuso-horário estamos falando? – Valery abriu seu melhor sorriso – Vamos entrar?

Em seu trabalho, dada a pressão a que era submetida, não podia nunca demonstrar alguma emoção positiva. Educação sempre, o que não é sinônimo direto de simpatia.

Mas aquele sorriso ela guardava somente para Dean. E aquele sorriso era capaz de deixar o loiro completamente fora de si.

O belo casal entrou no restaurante mais badalado da cidade, cortando a discreta fila de espera que se formava para quem não havia feito reserva.

- Boa noite, senhorita Rood, permita-me dizer que esta noite a senhorita está radiante! – O Mâitre de maneira galante soltou o elogio para a mulher, amiga de longa data. E aquilo fez Dean de cara torcer o nariz.

- Obrigada Alfred, sempre galanteador! – A detetive retribuiu o gesto observando a irritação de sua companhia.

- Por favor, acompanhem-me, a mesa está pronta á espera! – O senhor de cabelos grisalhos conduziu o casal através do salão lotado.

Por onde eles passavam o barulho dos talheres diminuía, principalmente pela ala masculina do local, ao admirar a bela morena de cabelos longos e andar suave cruzar o salão. Quem era o rapaz loiro, perguntavam em pensamento as mulheres presentes...

Ao se acomodarem, Alfred perguntou se já queriam fazer os pedidos.

- Por enquanto não, Alfred... Vamos decidir primeiro... – Valery olhava para Dean pensando o mesmo que pensava quando se encontraram lá fora.

E pensava também que aquele momento era para ela se lembrar de que existe vida fora do sobrenatural... Uma vida normal, humana... E há tempos ela não sabia o que era isso!

- Muito bem, caçador... A que devo o motivo de tal honra? – Valery apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, repousando seu queixo entre as mãos.

- O mesmo motivo pelo qual é para mim também, detetive... – Dean repousou o antebraço na mesa, quase se debruçando sobre ela, na tentativa de chegar mais perto de Valery.

Aquilo era um jogo íntimo entre eles, de se chamarem assim... Se fossem um casal normal, provavelmente seria 'meu bem' para cá, 'querida' para lá, mas como não eram um casal nada convencional, era desse jeito... E ambos sentiam tanta falta daquilo quando estavam longe um do outro!

Valery se perdia naquela imensidão verde que era o olhar de Dean. Repousou seus antebraços nas bordas da mesa e juntou suas mãos, demonstrando receio. Abaixou a cabeça, e por alguns instantes Dean pensou que ela poderia ter se arrependido de ter aceitado o convite dele, o que o deixou apreensivo.

- Quero lembrá-lo de que temos negócios a tratar, Dean... – Ela o olhou de maneira firme. E ele sabia do que ela estava falando.

Valery havia encontrado um Xamã na América do Sul que seria capaz de dar algumas respostas ao dilema que o mais velho dos Winchesters passava por causa do pacto que fizera pra salvar seu irmão.

Depois que Sam revelou a ela o que aconteceu, ela ficou magoada, pois não ouviu da boca de Dean. Mas sabia que ele nunca falaria de qualquer forma. Desde então, quando lhe era possível, procurava saber a respeito de pactos como daquele, juntar informações e descobrir pessoas que eram capazes de ajudar de alguma maneira.

Concordou em reencontrá-lo principalmente para lhe passar as coordenadas do senhor que poderia trazer a solução daquele problema, mesmo sob resistência do próprio condenado.

- Olha Valery, eu já disse pra você que eu não quero ajuda, eu vou resolver isso sozinho, nem que seja pra sair no braço com o demônio... – Dean se sentia desconfortável ao falar sobre aquilo.

- Eu não estou perguntando se você quer ajuda, Dean... Eu estou te passando as informações, se você usar ou não isso não é problema meu – Valery respondeu secamente, o que fez Dean lembrar dos seus primeiros contatos.

Ela abriu sua bolsa, retirou uma pequena caderneta de couro verde e deslizou em cima da mesa na direção do loiro.

- Os dados estão neste bloco, tudo o que é preciso para chegar lá...Você analisa se é viável ou não...

Dean respirou fundo, olhou ao seu redor, e percebeu que não poderia realmente conversar ali tudo o que queria conversar com ela. Ajeitou-se na cadeira, e num gesto brusco pegou o objeto e guardou-o em seu bolso.

- Depois eu dou uma olhada...

- Como você quiser...

Ele nunca poderia agradecer o suficiente tudo o que ela estava fazendo por ele, mesmo que não fosse adiantar. No fim das contas, Sam e ela estavam trabalhando mais nisso do que ele...

Restavam-lhe alguns meses de vida somente... E os primeiros pensamentos que ele tinha era de que ele precisava viver o máximo que pudesse. E isso incluía essa tomada de decisão louca de convidar a detetive para sair, e tornar aquela noite memorável.

- E então, como está o Sam?

- Está bem, hoje ele está de folga, assim por dizer... Mas deve estar enfiado em alguma biblioteca por aí... - Dean voltava á sua expressão facial mais próxima do normal.

- Ah, numa noite de calor como esta, acho que não... – Valery voltava ao seu esboço de sorriso que sempre encantava o loiro.

- Acho difícil...

- Oras, o que é que há... Ele é um homem atraente, inteligente... Companhia só falta se ele quiser! – Valery abriu o menu pensando no que pediriam.

- Ah é... E quanto a mim? – Dean cruzou os braços e fez uma careta quase infantil.

- Você o quê? – Valery levantou os olhos do menu.

- Eu não sou tudo isso aí que você falou?

Valey revirou os olhos e voltou para o menu.

- Dean, se fosse pra eu escolher, com certeza eu não te escolheria... – Dizendo isso ela fechou o encarte de maneira suave, levantando os olhos para o loiro da mesma forma.

- ... Mas definitivamente eu não mando no meu coração... – A voz saiu suave, tanto que ela mesma se espantou.

Dean ficou surpreso com aquelas palavras, pois sabia o quanto Valery Rood era avessa a demonstrar seus sentimentos, da mesma forma que ele...

- Já decidiram? – Discretamente o Mâitre chegou próximo à mesa do casal.

- Ah... bem... Você... O que você quer? Dean saiu do transe que as palavras da detetive causaram nele.

- Alfred, você sabe o que trazer, e dobre a quantidade para o meu acompanhante, por favor... – Valery entregou o menu ao senhor, que fez um gesto em sinal de agradecimento e satisfação.

- E como você sabe o que eu vou querer?

- Não confia em mim? – Valery lançou mais um olhar tentador para o loiro.

- Quem deve fazer as surpresas aqui sou eu, afinal de contas fui eu que te convidei pra sair, não é? – Dean retribuiu o olhar. Se estivesse sozinho com ela, certamente daria vazão a tudo o que ele estava pensando...

- Mas quem indicou este restaurante fui eu, pois sou cliente há tempos...

- É, deve conhecer bem mesmo, o tiozinho te passando uma cantada fajuta... – Dean repetiu a mesma careta que fez ao entrar.

- O que eu posso fazer, meu caro...Charme! – Valery se ajeitou na cadeira e deu uma piscada de olho que provocou um sorriso em Dean.

Ambos sorriram, na cumplicidade que tinham mesmo sem se dar conta.

* * *

Depois da refeição servida e saboreada, regada a muita tequila, muita conversa e muitas risadas, aguardavam pela sobremesa.

Durante aquele período partilharam coisas em comum, opiniões totalmente diferentes, conceitos e crenças surpreendentes.

A conversa permeou principalmente sobre o trabalho deles, claro, mas quem os visse de longe diria que era um belo casal comum, que saiu para jantar num sábado à noite...

- ... Daí quando eu cortei a cabeça dele, cara, eu quase vomitei! – Valery contava da primeira vez que matou um vampiro, quando tinha treze anos de idade.

- É sempre assim da primeira vez, depois você se acostuma e até gosta... – Dean sorria e virava seu último copo de tequila – Essa sobremesa está demorando...

- Ah, você não vai encontrar uma torta de amora melhor do que a que servem aqui... – Valery também terminava sua bebida.

Ambos se encaravam de maneira satisfeita... Aquela noite era uma das noites mais agradáveis que partilhavam, além de ser a primeira vivida de maneira normal...E aquilo os confortava muito.

Mas de um jeito ou de outro, quando estavam na presença um do outro, sempre havia algo que os incomodava, e era uma apreensão deliciosa...

Havia uma química muito forte entre os dois caçadores, mas algo muito maior do que simplesmente desejo. Eles partilhavam coisas muito íntimas, muito profundas, dignas de almas gêmeas que se encontram, se reconhecem e se unem.

Não sabiam quanto tempo teriam juntos, mas ambos sabiam que o tempo que ficassem juntos tinha que se tornar infinito...

- Você se importa? - Valery fez um gesto de que iria se levantar.

- Se você jura que vai voltar, não me importo... – Dean respondeu num sorriso.

A detetive sorriu e se levantou em direção ao toalete, quando o celular de Dean tocou.

- Oi Romeu, estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – Era Sam do outro lado da linha.

- Se estivesse, nem te atenderia, idiota... – O Irmão respondeu num tom de brincadeira.

- Jogo rápido: Eu sinto muito em te atrapalhar na nossa folga...

- Desde quando a gente tira folga, Sammy?

- Você me entendeu muito bem, Dean...

- Tá bom, fala logo o que é...

- É que eu estou captando pelo computador que está ocorrendo atividade paranormal bem próximo de onde vocês estão. Se der uma olhada no seu EMF, vai comprovar o que eu estou falando...

- Oh, Sammy... – Dean dizia num tom desconsolado.

- Olha irmão, eu sei que você está no meio de um encontro, só que eu estou muito longe daí, e vocês dois estão aí, e então eu pensei que pelo menos por uns instantes...

- Tá bom, tá bom... Eu vou dar uma olhada, vai me passando tudo o que você tiver de informação sobre isso, ok?

Durante este diálogo a detetive estava no banheiro discretamente ouvindo outro diálogo.

- Ah, amiga... Hoje a noite vai ser inesquecível! - Duas jovens retocavam a maquiagem e conversavam sobre o homem que haviam conhecido no restaurante.

- Olha, se ele for tudo o que aparenta ser, vamos nos dar bem, e no mau sentido da palavra! – A outra sorria maliciosamente enquanto ajeitava o cabelo, olhando para sua amiga através do espelho.

Pareciam duas bonecas carregadas de maquiagem, e a detetive não duvidava de que eram menores de idade.

Teve um pressentimento ruim sobre a conversa que ouviu, e decidiu observar melhor o trio em questão.

Saindo do banheiro, Valery viu que as moças foram em direção a uma mesa afastada, onde um homem de meia idade estava sentado sozinho.

Ao olhar para ele sentiu um calafrio, que de maneira natural deveria ser excitante pelo fato do homem ser muito atraente, mas conhecia bem aquele tipo... Provavelmente era um vampiro à procura de companhia e sangue fresco numa noite quente de verão...

As moças riam e se insinuavam para o homem, que já as conduzia para a saída.

Valery voltou para a mesa, Dean desligou o telefone e se levantou. Ambos sabiam o que tinham que fazer, mesmo sem trocar uma palavra sequer.

- Acho que a sobremesa fica pra outra vez...

- Ou para mais tarde... – Dean lançou aquele olhar que fazia Valery entrar em erupção...

* * *

Ambos saíram antes das moças e o homem, e ficaram na calçada discretamente observando eles saírem do restaurante e caminharem em direção ao comércio da avenida, que devido ao horário estava de portas fechadas.

Assim que os três passaram pela fachada do restaurante, um pequeno trecho de vidro espelhado, Dean viu que no reflexo apareciam só as duas moças.

- Aí vamos nós... – Os dois entraram no carro, seguindo-os da forma mais discreta possível, se é que um Impala preto pode ser discreto...

Valery estava no banco do carona e Dean na direção. Ela tirou uma pequena pistola de sua bolsa para agregar ao coldre modificado que estava na sua coxa esquerda, fazendo com que fosse obrigada a levantar a barra de seu vestido para ajeitar a arma, e mais um punhal de prata que já estava lá, propositalmente para qualquer 'emergência' que surgisse.

Para Dean aquela cena era estranhamente sexy...

- Me senti ameaçado agora... – Dean deu um sorriso malicioso observando a preparação da detetive.

- Certamente você não fará nada que eu não quiser que você faça... – Valery soltou a barra do vestido, arrumando-o de maneira que seu arsenal improvisado ficasse imperceptível – Ali vão eles, pare o carro no próximo quarteirão.

- Nem precisa dizer, comandante... – Dean fez a manobra, debochando da parceira. Ela revirou os olhos e pensou que nem valia a pena revidar...

Os três entraram num beco entre dois velhos prédios comerciais.

Mesmo com pouca iluminação, eles conseguiram ver os três adentrarem no beco, que na realidade era um largo vão entre dois prédios. Ao fundo, via-se a parte de trás de um terceiro prédio que tinha a frente para a rua paralela onde estavam. Havia pequenas janelas e uma escada de incêndio, além da saída de lixo que terminava numa caçamba verde e enferrujada.

- Eu vou dar a volta no quarteirão e ficar do outro lado – Dean retirou duas pequenas foices e dois rifles de seu arsenal no porta-malas, e uma foice estendeu para Valery.

Ela pegou a foice e no mesmo gesto segurou a mão do loiro.

- Tome cuidado...

- Não se preocupe, nossa noite não vai se encerrar aqui... – Dean abriu um sorriso confiante. Não sabia o que vinha pela frente, mas sabia que queria estar com ela depois que tudo terminasse.

* * *

Valery voltou um quarteirão de onde estacionaram e parou na entrada do beco. Estava bem escuro, mas conseguiu ver três silhuetas contra a parede, bem próximas umas das outras.

- Hey, desculpem-me... Mas vocês sabem pra que lado fica a Av. Central? – Valery fez sua melhor cara de desentendida, aproximando-se sorrateiramente do trio.

O vampiro levantou os olhos para a mulher supostamente perdida. Uma das garotas estava desacordada nos seus braços. As afiadas e longas presas dele estavam vermelhas pelo sangue que escorria do pescoço da menina. A outra garota estava em pé, ao lado dele, em estado de transe, aguardando para ser abatida da mesma forma.

A detetive tentou fazer uma cara de horror, dando alguns passos para trás, no mesmo momento que seu parceiro descia silenciosamente por uma das escadas de incêndio, se posicionava e fazia a mira na criatura infernal.

Instintivamente a detetive levou sua mão onde estava sua arma, quando o vampiro percebeu que havia algo errado. Lembrara-se daquela mulher no mesmo restaurante em que atraiu as duas moças, e perdida era a única coisa que ela não estaria naquele lugar.

- Vejo que você é muito corajosa, mulher... – O homem largou a moça no chão, fazendo menção de se aproximar de Valery.

Ele estava na mira de Dean, e justo no momento em que o loiro se preparava para atirar, da escuridão emergiu outra criatura, bem ao lado da detetive.

A criatura ágil foi para cima de Valery, que infelizmente não conseguiu ser tão rápida quanto.

- Hey seu morcego duma figa! – Dean descarregou seu rifle de balas de prata no vampiro. Sabia que não faria um efeito muito grande, mas o deixaria confuso o suficiente para se aproximar, imobilizá-lo e cortar sua cabeça.

Ao mesmo tempo queria e precisava fazer alguma coisa para livrar Valery da vampira que a atacava, mas estava muito escuro e não conseguia distinguir as figuras que rolavam no chão frio, pois as duas tinham cabelos escuros e longos e possuíam o mesmo porte físico.  
O vampiro se moveu rapidamente entre os entulhos e as escadas enquanto Dean descia sem parar de atirar. Num piscar de olhos o vampiro estava frente a frente com ele e agarrou seu pescoço, levantando-o no ar. Os olhos vermelhos o fitavam bem próximos e profundamente.  
- Quem você pensa que é rapaz, pra querer me enfrentar assim...  
Dean se segurou nos pulsos do vampiro, que o erguia sem dificuldades. Sabia que se demorasse muito sufocaria, e definitivamente, não queria aquele fim, para ele tão sem graça...  
Valery tentava se esquivar das investidas quando conseguiu recuperar a foice que estava no chão, e num movimento certeiro atingiu a criatura.  
- Toma essa, aberração! – Valery deslizou a lâmina no pescoço da mulher que soltou um grito aterrorizante.  
Dean a essa altura estava ficando sem fôlego, e quando Valery deu o golpe o vampiro largou o caçador nos degraus da escada e soltou um grito.  
- Lorelai! – O vampiro ficou estático, enquanto via sua amada companheira ajoelhada no chão, já banhada em sangue.  
- Gerald... – A vampira sussurrava o nome de seu amado, os olhos vermelhos brilhavam refletindo a pouca luz.

Valery se afastou da criatura, que agora estava no chão, com meio pescoço cortado. Gerald correu cambaleando em direção a ela, amparando-a em seus braços.

- Lorelai, minha querida... – No rosto de Gerald fartas lágrimas rolavam.

Dean pulou do último degrau no chão, e quando sacou a foice e correu na direção dos dois vampiros viu um gesto de Valery que pedia para que ele não completasse o que estava decidido a fazer.

- Gerald... Eu... Sinto muito... – Lorelai tinha extrema dificuldade para falar, afogando-se lentamente no seu próprio sangue.

- Minha querida, eu só queria te levar para jantar e comemorar nosso aniversário de casamento...Só isso... – Gerald passava a mão nos grossos cabelos da amada, que morria em seus braços.

Os caçadores custavam a acreditar na cena que presenciavam.

- Eu te amo pra sempre, Gerald...

- Eu te amo pra sempre, Lorelai...

Ao último suspiro de Lorelai, Gerald soltou outro grito, de dor, de desespero, que fez os caçadores sentirem arrepios e por um segundo lembrarem de que vampiros eram criaturas que entendiam o que era amar...

Dean ficou ao lado de Valery assistindo o que facilmente podia ser chamada de tragédia.

- O que você está esperando, rapaz... Faça o que tem que ser feito... – Gerald virou-se para Dean, e seu olhar emanava desgosto. Dean entendeu que para o vampiro de nada adiantaria viver se não tivesse sua amada ao seu lado, que agora estava morta.

Valery segurou o braço de Dean, pensando em impedi-lo. Mas também sentiu a mesma coisa que Dean sentia ao presenciar todo o sofrimento de Gerald, que acabara de perder a única coisa que fazia valer a pena a sua miserável vida. E sentiu-se extremamente culpada...

Soltou o braço de Dean, que sentiu pena da criatura. Lembrou-se da vez em que se sentiu assim, quando Sam teve que executar Madison.

- Faça! – Gerald soltou mais um grito, quase uma ordem para o caçador.

Dean caminhou lentamente em direção ao vampiro sem tirar os olhos dos olhos dele, que o encarava de forma triste. O caçador abaixou-se e num golpe rápido passou a foice no pescoço de Gerald, separando a cabeça de seu corpo.

Os dois corpos se uniram em sangue e lágrimas.

Dean ainda abaixado deu um suspiro e abaixou sua cabeça, fechando seus olhos num gesto de luto pelas duas criaturas que em seus últimos momentos de vida demonstraram ter e sentir algo que ele sempre foi obrigado a negar, ou a esquecer.

Valery ainda estava em pé, com a foice nas mãos, e no mesmo gesto de luto abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, deixando a lâmina cair no chão. Ali presenciou um amor que ela mesma sempre quis, mas que nunca se permitia por conta da missão que abraçou de corpo e alma, desde que se conhecia por gente.

Aquelas criaturas sem querer ensinaram uma lição valiosíssima para os dois caçadores...

* * *

Recolheram os três corpos, esquartejaram, colocaram em sacos de lixo e depositaram na caçamba que estava no local. Propositalmente os corpos dos vampiros foram colocados no mesmo saco, numa espécie de ritual bizarro em respeito ao que sentiram um pelo outro em vida.

A moça viva ainda estava em transe, e os caçadores deram um golpe em sua cabeça, fazendo com que ela desmaiasse. Provavelmente em algumas horas ela acordaria e pensaria que foi atacada por algum ladrão ou algo do gênero...

Tudo fora feito sem que os dois trocassem uma única palavra entre si, num silêncio digno da morte.

Ao terminarem o serviço, caminharam lado a lado lentamente para o Impala ainda em silêncio. Estavam sujos, molhados e salpicados de sangue dos mortos da noite.

Dean abriu o porta-malas e depositou as armas que usou. Valery também colocou seu punhal e pistola, ficando ao lado dele.

Ao fechar o porta-malas o loiro apoiou-se na tampa e respirou fundo. O que havia acontecido com ele naquela noite? Toda a situação que passaram mexeu com alguma coisa dentro dele, que ele não sabia explicar.

Valery o olhava com um olhar que era capaz de rasgar sua alma.

Era como se ela estivesse prestes a explodir se não colocasse de alguma forma para fora tudo aquilo que estava entalado em sua garganta, tudo o que passaram naquela noite.

Ele endireitou-se, e percebeu que algumas lágrimas brotavam nos olhos dela.

Ela deu um passo na direção dele, e ele fez o mesmo.

Numa fração de segundo seus corpos se uniram num abraço intenso, num choro sofrido que vinha em soluços altos, num sentimento de dor tão grande que ambos não suportavam carregar sozinhos, tinham que dividir de alguma maneira. E naquela madrugada que agora se tornara fria, aconteceu essa partilha tão íntima.

* * *

O quarto da grande casa alugada por Valery parecia ser pequeno para tanto sentimento que brotava do casal de caçadores.

Ali pertenceram, de corpo e alma, um ao outro.

E esse sentimento de entrega e posse os confortava de maneira que sabiam, mesmo separados, sempre seriam um do outro...

Quase não trocaram palavras, pois seus gestos expressaram tudo o que tinham a dizer. Entre afagos, carinhos, gemidos e sussurros, se entenderam perfeitamente.

Ela estava com a testa encostada na face dele, seus corpos estavam entrelaçados, quentes e suados. Um singelo feixe de luz dourada adentrava pela fresta formada entre as cortinas brancas, tornando o ambiente âmbar.

Dean apertava entre seus braços a detetive, que retribuía no mesmo gesto. Ele respirava pesado, e os olhos fechados não impediam de tímidas lágrimas brotarem e rolarem por sua face corada.

A morena também deixava escapar seu choro.

Em suas mentes estava gravada a última frase que o casal de vampiros trocou antes da morte.  
Não exatamente do jeito que queriam, mas enfim, aquela noite tornou-se inesquecível...

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo**

- Certo, se pegarmos mais dois quilômetros e virarmos à esquerda, chegamos na cidade – Samuel estava com um mapa e um tablóide, sua 'fonte de pesquisa' para o próximo trabalho, em Denver.  
_  
__"Come down off your throne / And leave your body alone / Somebody must change / You are the reason / I've been waiting so long / Somebody holds the key..." __  
_  
Por mais uma vez o horizonte parecia engolir o Impala, embalado pela música suave e imponente.

Dean não esboçou reação alguma. Parecia estar muito, muito longe dali, e certamente não estava a caminho da cidade em questão.

Nos dias que se seguiram seu irmão não pronunciou uma única uma palavra sobre o tal encontro, que resultou numa caçada importante. E isso preocupava Sam, pois independente do trabalho, o que estava em jogo eram os sentimentos dele.  
_  
__"Well, I'm near the end and I just ain't got the time / Well, I'm wasted and I can't find my way home..." __  
_  
- Dean, você...

- Quantas mortes esse jornal está noticiando mesmo? – Dean virou-se para o mais novo, num tom natural.

Estava claro para Samuel que seu irmão nunca iria se abrir com ele, partilhar o que quer que tenha acontecido. Isso, de alguma forma, o frustrava, pois era sua família, e só tinham um ao outro para confiar.

Mas, quando estivesse pronto ele estaria lá, se é que este dia chegaria...  
_  
__"Come down on your own / And leave your money at home / Somebody must change / You are the reason / I've been waiting all these years / Somebody holds the key..." __  
_  
- Noticiadas, cinco... – Sam respondeu, mexendo nos papeis em seu colo.

- Ok, vai ser moleza... Já estou sentindo o cheiro de carne de búfalo! – Dean deu um suspiro maroto e levemente bateu uma das mãos no volante.  
_  
__"I'm near the end, and I just ain't got the time __  
__Oh, and I'm wasted, and I can't find my way home..." __  
_  
Sam apenas sorriu, dobrando os papéis de volta.  
_  
__"...But I can't find my way home..." __  
_

FIM

_Música - Blind Faith, "Can't find my way home"... ´Tá bom, já usei na Destinos, mas achei muito adequada à esta cena._


End file.
